


Lovecraft/LOTR AU

by mikeellee



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Obsession, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: Well, I finally did a sort crossover of Lovecraft and Lord of the rings in this one piece here.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: Canon is a polite suggestion here and yes, I´ll use the name Sauron here because I associate this character with this name...if you think is not fitting think this way: the main villain of Lion King is a dude called Scar and that wasn´t his original name...

Zaorva is the mother of all-not exaggeration or augmentation of the truth. Just the pure and undulated facts. Zaorva is the Mother of all- but it doesn´t mean necessarily that she owns all(maybe she does, maybe she doesn´t it. An Outer God´s will is hard to understand) and while she´s one of the few Outer Gods that can be label as saintly, still is an Outer God and no one ought to forget this.

Zaorva crafted carefully each piece of the Middle Earth. The skies (both of the mortal realm and the godly realm), the grass, the animals, the tress(Zaorva took a great consideration for the ents) and everything else the eyes could land on. 

Zaorva has little rules and little patience for some cases, but, Sauron can say one thing about his mother (they call her Yavana even though they know she has several, if not endless, names. She was amused by the name that she allows it) is that she believes in free will.

"Once you make life...that creature can make its own choices" Sauron repeats her words that are still recorded in his mind. Sauron is one of the maias- a race she crafted after Pheonix aka Varda, as she likes to be called lately, makes her own race to worship her-who seems to be her favourite for some reason.

Well, she loves the ents and the ents love her, so, Sauron is not sure what to think in regards his mother preferences...well, truth to be told, not even Gandalf seems to understand their mother very well. ("if she likes ents, she likes ents. What´s there to understand Mairon?" "That´s not my name!" "Oh, you change...just like our mother")

His mother is here. She´s in every place in this garden, in this planet-sometimes, Sauron wonders about her own existence. The cosmic power is both frighting and truly wonderful and he can only imagine what his mother does with such power-and materializes when she wants or needs or both or maybe neither.

"Thinking about me again" she appears in her Yavana´s mask. Her presence is humanoid enough and yet is far from human (or elf or maia or anything that exist in this planet) and she giggles. Why? She can see something Sauron will never be able to and he ponders if this is a good thing or a bad thing. "Still a question, good...I like to see where it will lead" and Sauron does not get his mother.

"You have a mission for me" he changes the subject and she gentle- too gentle as a mother should but with little patience to give a full speech on why they´re looking a new garden that materialized now- points at the bluish flowers.

"Yes, I do..." and his frown broke a little as he can always count with his mother´s flowers being outwardly beautiful. He thinks in Galadriel -for a brief moment- and how she would love to see such sight. She serves and lives with Pheonix (or how she likes to be called here. Varda) but always loves Yavana´s flowers. "They´re prettier" and he smiles at this image. His mother knows how to craft a scenario.

Zaorva claps her hand pleased at his reaction. "I have a question for you, Sauron, and is very important" she beams at him and then makes her question without hesitation. "What´s the opposite of blue?" and again, Sauron does not understand what this question could possibly be or even mean.

"Oh Zaorva, love, how capricious of you!" a new voice joins the conversation and Zaorva turns to see him. Sauron knows his name as Melkor, but, really that´s not even his first name nor the last. IT is the void or he controls the void? No one truly knows...no one wants to know.

It gentle touches her long hair-the flower in her hair gets bigger and brighter as her face offers a pink hue-playing with the long lock of hair with his fingers slowly and forming a small brand on it- as he looks at the flowers and at the young and impressed Sauron.

"Any colour could be the opposite of any colour, love, it could be green, yellow ...but I think you want a thematic here. So, red is the answer" IT responds amused.

Sauron knows what IT is. No, he does not(needs to improve his lying skills a lot to be able to say this with a straight face). But people can agree on how powerful he truly is if nothing else. 

His mother rolls her eyes. "Much better than the off colours" she mutters looking bemused at him for a moment. "What happened in Arkham?" and now IT is cuddling with her, still ignoring Sauron completely, and Sauron is not happy by this display.

"What I was supposed to do there...ended up quicker than I thought, so, I resolve to spend my time" and they can´t help to chuckle at this. Time is a joke for them and Sauron envies them. "with my dear Zaorva. Doing a new project?" his tone is loving.

(Galadriel wouldn´t believe him even if they were friends. Varda hated him so much and is not above in sharing bad lies about IT)

His eyes are on Sauron´s form. And Sauron is truly fascinated by the jewellery display on IT´s helmet. Nothing comes out of his mouth or maybe there´s no chance for him to speak as his mother speaks for him.

Sauron is looking mesmerized at IT as his mother take the lead on the conversation. "Well, I was about to ask Sauron to guard the flowers, my blue roses. Impossible love, at is, is very good in helping create arts" she speaks and Sauron frowns at that.

Again, I can´t understand what she is saying.

"Will you protect your mother´s flowers?" and Sauron nods solemn hoping this would impress IT. Maybe it did, maybe it didn´t. All Sauron knows is that IT is taking Zaorva away using a hushed tone (he got a few words of their unique language: show something. But Sauron is not sure if is correct) and they´re gone.

And now Sauron is looking at the blue roses. "Impossible love? I don´t believe it..."

He´ll make IT notices him more than his mother. no matter what.


	2. Final chapter

N/A: Something short, if we´re lucky, to move the plot...I guess.

Where the Ents leave are considered their own sanctuary- the dwarves can´t reach this location and couldn´t chope them for precious wood- and is a place where Zaorva likes to stay as her hair is nice foliage for the ents. It is a place where few can access and Sauron loves to be one of the few to be here. 

By technically speaking, maybe Gandalf and Galadriel could come here- and there´s a bit of envy here as Gandalf could enter in this garden any time he desires and Sauron does not like this- but so far only Sauron is here surrounder by Ents(not the best company here) and Zaorva enjoying the nice weather(something she crafts this by her own hands- her own tentacles- and smiles at her own recreation.

Sauron knows about the sins of pride and gluttony and thinks he´s above them. And is not aware of Freudian Slips as his eyes burning with passion or hate -it was one thing or another as his eyes are never devoid of emotion- direct to Zaorva as is time to make this question.

Zaorva knows and is not impressed as her hair continues in the Ents, but, she changed her mask waiting for his question. Zaorva has little patience and this is the trick to make the question even faster (ironically, Sauron has lots of patience and can´t understand why his mother haven´t)

"Sauron, ask away" I´m waiting is implied and the Maia only sighs as he asked what´s on his mind.

"Why are you and Melkor together?" is a question laced of curiosity and envy. Why someone like his mother managed to attract the attention of someone like Melkor? 

"No, is that you want to ask me. Don´t make me repeat" she warned him and Sauron tries again.

"Can he loves me?" he confessed boldly and looks proudly of this and even gaze at his mother -who is looking at him, in a way too unfamiliar to Sauron- and finally she replies.

"No" is such a final answer as is short and Sauron won´t accept it. He rose from the garden only now noticing the dogs surrounding the garden and asks again.

"Why not?" his question is filled with anger. "Because he only loves you? Is your beauty that enticing for him...or you think I´m that insignificant?" and waits for the answer.

"He´s the void, Sauron, he won´t love anything that´s beneath him. And you, as much you pride yourself as being stronger ...cunning and resourceful is beneath an Outer God" she explains not losing her temper. Yet.

"That won´t do!" and is pacing back and forth. "If it was Gandalf..." he trails off sneering.

"Gandalf is not perverse as you" and Zaorva wonders what this says about her. She loves IT very much, but, can this love perverse her or the fact she´s an Outer God makes her immune.

"Well, dear mother...if I´m that perverse..."

"If you leave this garden you´ll only know pain and suffering and all my dogs will hunt you and hurt you. If you leave now, you no longer will be treated as my child and will face the consequences for your own stupid actions" she warned letting her tentacles appear on the surface of her garden. Sauron won´t lie (he couldn´t but here is impossible) the sight is terrifying.

"If I have him..." and he leaves the garden marching to where IT is located. Zaorva shakes her head and looks at her dogs. "You know what to do..."

"Oh, I raised a fool" is what she said feeling slightly betrayed and ashamed.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

LK is more than amused to see Sauron battered up by Zaorva´s dogs -semi Gods here and extremely powerful-and is even more so as Sauron is offering his services. To be honest, LK never planned to corrupt let alone seduce Sauron...but, if the maia went to his path on his own free will.

Zaorva is all about free will. It is her weakness and biggest strength. Thought LK amused.

"Melkor. I want to join your cause" and LK laughs as the torture for Sauron won´t be over until LK says so.

"All in the name of love? Very well, impressed me, young maia. Show me you´re cable of surviving here and help my cause..and I may let you stay" and he flashes a smile. It oozes power and Sauron is even more intoxicated and obsessed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Pheonix, here know as Varda, is less than pleased to know Sauron has corrupted some of her creations along with Zaorva´s to join the cause of IT and decides to do something.

"Sauron won´t live to see his big prize" Varda promises now feeling personally attacked as her favorite creations betrayed her like that. And LK would laugh if Sauron could see what is coming to him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Sauron was not killed-not saved by his mother who rejected him as he rejected her- but because his punishment needs to be special, no, in fact, it wasn´t special and it was easily forgotten with time. Sauron was sentenced to remain in the void forever.

Power and love don´t mix well enough if is in relation to an Outer God and he learns this lesson too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So...that makes me the remaining villain of the story?" LK asked now amused.

"Oh no, it will have others. Are you jealous?" Zaorva asked checky.

"Not really, more fun to see them crumble"

"And more fun to see them raise"


End file.
